


Stiles is not a parent.

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Alex Martin doesn't remember Stiles.





	Stiles is not a parent.

**Author's Note:**

> Sick day from work, you say? What better antidote to a stomach bug than writing about morning sickness, I say.

He opens the door to find Lydia on his doorstep, and it still smarts a little to see her.

It’s only been a couple of months since the breakup, and although they said they’d remain friends, Stiles suspects that doesn’t actually mean “We’ll hang out like before” but more “I won’t run you over if you’re standing behind my car”.

But here she is, and she looks devastated.

“Lyds, what’s happened? Are you OK?” he leads her inside then, his mind racing with possibilities.

She grabs him in a fierce hug and sobs out “I’m pregnant” and he has a moment to wonder _how_ exactly, because they’d never stopped arguing long enough to get that far, but he’s heard stories of stray sperm in hot tubs and the like, and now his mind’s racing.

He rubs a soothing hand down her back as he tries to figure out a way to tactfully ask, but his question is answered when she says ”it’s Jackson’s. He was here for a weekend. I just wanted some fun. I got a little more than I expected”.

He pulls back then, and says “Jackson? Really, Lyds?”

She folds her arms defensively and says “now’s not the time to judge my choices Stiles, what the hell am I going to _do_?”

Stiles asks the only sensible question.

“What do you _want_ to do? Not what should you, but what do you actually want?”

“God help us all, but I want the baby. It makes no sense, and it doesn’t fit in with my plans at _all,_ but I want it” she sighs out.

“You’re Lydia Martin. Plans fit in with you. Have the kid, you’ll make it work.”

“I’m not sure if I can, on my own” she admits.

“Who says you’ll be on your own? I’ll be your completely platonic bisexual support partner. It’ll drive the nurses all wild for me – I might even get a date out of it” he jokes.

She dries her tears, takes a deep breath, and announces “Well if it’s a boy I’m not naming it after you, let’s be clear on that”.

“Oh good God no, I pity any child that happens to, my name’s a monstrosity’ he agrees, and then he goes to find them some ice cream, because as he tells Lydia, no point in staying on her diet now.

She punches him, but she takes the spoon and the carton.

 

* * *

 

**Three months**

Noah plonks a lump of something brown and knobbly in front of Stiles, and says “Give this to Lydia for her morning sickness.”

Stiles looks at his Dad open mouthed, and asks ”How did you know?” because it’s Lydia’s news to share not his, so he hasn’t, not with anyone.

Noah ticks off on his fingers “She’s pale as a ghost, even for her. You left your laptop open to a page on early pregnancy. And she goes exactly the same shade of green your mother did right before she used to throw up. Stiles, is there anything you need to tell me? Am I going to be a grandfather?”

“Definitely not a grandfather” Stiles reassures him, and he sees Noah let out a small sigh of relief. “I’m just the support crew on this Dad, I promise”.

He picks up the lump of ginger that Noah gave him and asks “Does this work?”

“It did with your mother, couple of slices in some boiling water, settles the stomach like a dream”.

Stiles hugs his Dad then.

The ginger does work a treat.

 

* * *

 

**Four months**

Lydia’s in a flap. She doesn’t normally flap, ever, but today she’s out of control.

“How am I supposed to even deal with comments like this!” she exclaims, pointing again to the screen, where the email from Jackson sits.

She can quote the worst bits by heart now.

_Can’t prove it’s mine._

_After the Whittemore fortune._

_Trying to trap me because you can’t find anyone better._

_Always had questionable morals._

That last one has Stiles observing wryly “That’s rich, coming from lizard boy.”

And then he takes to the keyboard, composes a reply, and hits send before Lydia can stop him.

When she reads it afterwards, she stops flapping and starts laughing.

‘That’s harsh Stiles. Asking if we need to test the child for narcissistic personality disorder to prove it’s his?. Telling him to keep the family fortune, I'd sooner sell a kidney than touch his money? “

Stiles shrugs.“Seriously Lydia, you did the right thing and told him, he responded, now move on. You don’t need him”.

“I really don’t” she agrees.

Stiles breathes again. Crisis averted

 

* * *

 

 

**Seven months**

Lydia sweeps into the room, stylish and flawless as always, although the heels have given way to flats, and chooses a mat on the floor. She waves Stiles over and tells him “Here.”

He obediently helps her lower her frame so they’re sitting, Stiles at the back and Lydia in the vee of his legs, and they settle in to learn all about how to breathe away the pain, and when to push.

And if Stiles sees Lydia’s lip tremble as it all becomes a little too real, he doesn’t mention it, he just rubs a soothing hand up and down her arm.

He reminds her that she’s Lydia Martin, and she’s a banshee, and if she can handle ghost riders and dread doctors and werewolves , surely she can handle a bald midget. She snorts at that, and loftily informs him that no child of hers would dare to be born bald.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Nine months**

 

The baby is incredibly disobedient and dares to be born a full week ahead of schedule, which doesn’t fit with Lydia’s plans at all, but it can’t be helped.

She calls the hairdressers and the beauticians to cancel before she goes to the hospital, sighing that her plan to make herself look presentable has fallen in a heap.

Stiles helpfully offers to do the waxing for her “Down there, you know, just so it’s tidy, in case the doctor’s hot.’

Lydia can still throw things with deadly accuracy, even in the midst of a contraction, and he gets hit with a decorative candle to the back of the head, but she’s laughing, so he counts it as a win.

It’s a textbook birth, and Lydia's magnificent through it all, although she does squeeze Stiles' forearm hard enough to bruise.

The look of pure triumph on her face when they hand her baby Alexander is something to behold.

Stiles doesn’t get the numbers of any nurses, but he doesn’t really care.

He takes the small bundle carefully when Lydia offers him, and if there’s a tiny part of him that might wish the nose was a little more upturned, and the hair was chestnut instead of the finest gold, it’s only a tiny part, and he keeps it to himself and stomps down on it firmly.

They’re better as friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex doesn’t remember Stiles when he meets him at Bill’s.

He doesn’t remember who it was that gave him his first bottle and held him while Lydia was crying uncontrollably because her milk hadn’t come in and she couldn’t feed her baby.

He doesn’t remember who it was that bathed him and changed him and rocked him to sleep for the first two weeks because his mother had the baby blues and just wasn’t coping.

He doesn’t remember being taken and held firmly against Noah’s chest and sung to when he just wouldn’t settle and Stiles was asleep on his feet.

And after the first month of his life, when finally Lydia was able to face her future with a small child, he doesn’t remember her promise to him that she would always, always protect him.

But she does.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia settles into her role as a parent seamlessly after that first nightmare month, and Stiles goes away and gets his degree, and  they keep in touch by phone and text.

But when he comes back, Lydia seems to be on top of the world, running her marketing firm effortlessly and managing without him just fine, and  Peter happens, and like so many friendships, theirs just sort of fades into the background.

So Stiles doesn't really see Alex again until he turns up to collect Bill and has a meltdown over meeting Peter.

Stiles smiles to himself.

Now he knows why Lydia wanted that poster she'd begged off him five years ago.

The kid grew up good, he thinks, and proceeds to troll the hell out of him.

* * *

 

Alex tells his Mom he’s asking a guy on a date.

For once he doesn't ask her, he tells her.

He loves her, she’s a force of nature and ridiculously protective,  and normally he’s happy to do what he’s told, but he’s twenty one and he’s met a giant of a guy named Bill Forrest, and he really wants this.

He tells her that Bill’s part of a wolf pack, something starting with an H, and her face goes still for a moment, before she asks “Hale Pack?” way too casually.

“I think so?” he shrugs. The name sounds familiar, but it’s not like he‘s asked Bill for a family tree.

He waits for her reply.

“I know the Hale pack from before you were born, funnily enough” she says, and he senses that there’s a story there that she’ll never tell him.

“You’ll want to take my car. And make sure you take him somewhere decent. Nobody likes a cheap date”.

He grins and hugs her, and she watches him leave, and gathers up her bag and keys and drives to the library.

It’s time she caught up with Stiles anyway, she thinks.

 

 


End file.
